


I'm in Your Bed, Why Are You in Your Twitch Chat?

by butterfly_wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Sick Character, Valentine's Day, also u can play spot the bg chara/ship too, but only for ch 1, this is one of the fluffiest things ive ever written tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_wings/pseuds/butterfly_wings
Summary: -Kuroo to Kenma, probably(or, Kuroo is sick on Valentine's day. Kenma decides to stream.)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 23
Kudos: 156
Collections: Haikyuu!! Valentine Exchange





	I'm in Your Bed, Why Are You in Your Twitch Chat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fukomacore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukomacore/gifts).



> Hi Sal! Here's your present! I pretty much combined all of your prompts, since I thought they'd all go really well together ^_^ it was really fun to write, and i hope u like it!! 
> 
> but also i know nothing about persona so. i hope i did okay.
> 
> also thank you to [brandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakingincode/pseuds/speakingincode) for beta-ing!

It’s Valentine’s Day, and Kenma has a sick boyfriend to take care of. 

Said sick boyfriend is (finally) sleeping in their bed, bundled up in their red quilt and his head smashed in between the pillows. After allowing himself a moment to watch Kuroo breathe, Kenma picks up the empty mug of tea that rests on their nightstand and takes it to the kitchen to wash. 

Hopefully, Kuroo will actually sleep. He hadn’t slept well last night, waking up constantly to sneeze or pee or whatever. He’d even been awake when Kenma woke up, which almost never happened. 

Kenma rinses out the mug and makes his way back to their bed. Kuroo is still asleep. Their cats have curled up next to him, Acid resting next to Kuroo’s pillow-smothered head, while Pie sits somewhere near his feet and studies Kuroo. 

His boyfriend will be fine, Kenma thinks. He glances at the clock. Maybe he could stream a little. Normally he would stream today, anyways: it’s a Friday. 

Kuroo is sleeping, isn’t he? Kenma casts one more glance over his still boyfriend, shrugs, types out a Tweet, and then pads over to his game room to start setting things up. It’s easy enough to turn his lights on and check that the camera’s situated properly. Then, he settles into his chair, and waits a few minutes before starting his stream.

“Hey, guys,” he says casually as the stream starts. “Today I’m going to play Persona 5. Since we’re still in the beginning, I figured that I can get some more of the story started.” His eyes flicker to the chat while he waits for the game to load. “Yes, I’m streaming on Valentine’s Day. No, I didn’t have any plans.” He pauses, then adds, “I figured that if you had some time to watch me play, you were probably single anyways.”

He laughs as people send him crying emojis.

**Ninja Shouyou: kenmaaaaaa you know I have to support you!!**

**Ninja Shouyou: kageyama is right next to me anyways he says hi by the way**

Kenma laughs. “Hey, Shouyou, Kageyama,” he says. “Happy Valentine’s Day, you two.”

The game finishes loading, and Kenma–or rather, the protagonist–finds himself outside the castle. 

“I still think that the castle is kind of unsettling,” he says. “Where’s Ryuji? Where’s our friend?” A quick turn reveals his blond companion. “There he is.” 

“Since we’re doing nothing,” Kenma says, as the characters head to the castle. “Tell me about yourselves. How lonely are you?”

He laughs as the chat immediately sends in a few “rude!!” messages. “Okay, okay,” he acquiesces. “I won’t tease you, since I’m not doing anything either.” 

On screen, Morgana stops Ryuji and the protagonist, promising to help them inside the castle and to teach the protagonist how to fight. Kenma shrugs, and soon the little trio is making their way through the castle. Morgana is talking, explaining various fighting tips to the protagonist and little world notes. 

“Good to know,” Kenma says. “Always good to know about the world.” 

Something warm and furry brushes against his leg, and he looks down.

“Her Royal Majesty, Empress Apple Pie is here,” Kenma announces, knowing that his fans enjoy the full names that Kuroo gave their cats. Ever since he’d accidentally told them what his cats’ full names were, they never quite dropped it. “Pie, get on my lap.” He scoots back a little, and the tawny cat hops onto his red sweatpants, before settling down on his legs.

“Where’s your sister, hmm?” he asks, running a hand through her fur. “Where’s Acid?”

**Ninja Shouyou: use her full name!!**

**Yamamotora: use her full name!!**

**Model_lev: yeah use her full name!!**

**Model_lev: Shibayama says hi! And he also says to use her full name!**

Kenma sighs. Of course Lev and Tora are watching him, as well. He wonders if Bokuto or Akaashi will show up at some point, although he doubts it. They’d mentioned having plans to go out today. 

“Her Royal Majesty, Empress Docosohexaenoic Acid is not on me right now. She’s probably busy,” he corrects himself, and rolls his eyes. 

As if she heard her name, their second cat chooses then to run into the room. She hops onto his shoulders, and Kenma flinches as Acid crawls around on his shoulders before settling down.

“Look, Acid is here,” he says. “Acid, please don’t attack me like that.”

Of course, Acid says nothing, just sits on his shoulders. The chat, meanwhile, goes crazy at the sight of Kenma with the two cats on him, as it usually does.

He’s pretty sure Kuroo has saved a compilation of “Every time Kodzuken lets Acid and Pie sit on him” to his phone. Probably multiple, if the amount of “Kodzuken Funny Face Compilations” that are also stored on Kuroo’s phone is anything to go by. 

“Yes, yes, Acid and Pie have come to visit, don’t scare them,” Kenma says. He gently scratches Pie’s head. “They thank you for the warm welcome.” Demands from the chat to use their full names catch his eye, and he scowls. “No, I don’t want to use their full names.”

**AcidPie: coward**

**Yamamotora: ^**

“Oh, shut up. They’re my cats.” Kenma rolls his eyes and turns back to the game. “Alright, let’s get going.” 

The protagonist, Ryuji, and Morgana continue making their way through the castle, searching for familiar faces among the people trapped in the cells. Morgana explains that the students are only shadows, and they’ll have to interrogate the students in person if they want actual answers. 

“Great, more work,” Kenma says jokingly. 

He leads the group back out of the castle, when suddenly, Kamoshida and his Guard Captain, along with several Bicorn shadows, appear out of nowhere. 

“Shit, shit, battle,” Kenma says, already starting to get in gear. “Let’s see…”

“Kenmaaaaa,” Kuroo calls from down the hall, and Kenma freezes.

Predictably, the chat is already going wild, with people asking who the voice belonged to.

“Kenmaaaaa,” Kuroo whines again. “Empress Docosohexaenoic Acid and Empress Apple Pie abandoned me.”

“You’re sick; go back to sleep,” Kenma calls. 

“But Kenma,” Kuroo whines, stumbling into his game room, the red quilt wrapped around his shoulders. “I’m lonely.”

**Kodzukenstanfirst: who’s this**

**AcidPie: tell us tell us!!**

**runkatrun: show us**

**Kimbapissuperior: show us the roommate (???) !!**

“I’m streaming,” Kenma says, but he puts the game on pause anyways. He’s suddenly really glad that he decided to set his game room up so that he faced the door, as opposed to having it behind him.

“You’re streaming on  _ Valentine’s Day _ ?” Kuroo asks. “When you have a perfectly good boyfriend?”

**Stanloonalmao: YOUR BOYFRIEND???**

**Kodzukenstanfirst: BOYFRIEND?!**

**AcidPie: S O R R Y ?!**

**Runkatrun: a W H A T**

**Kimbapissuperior: did I hear that right**

Kenma blinks at the chat screen.

It wasn’t like he  _ couldn’t  _ come out. In fact, his managers knew that he had a boyfriend, that they lived together, and were all cool with it. They’d even given him clearance to do so, if he wished. Kuroo also wouldn’t suffer if he came out as Kodzuken’s boyfriend, to be honest. All in all, there was nothing inherently wrong with their relationship, and no real reason to keep it hidden.

Except Kenma liked his privacy, and Kuroo didn’t mind not being on videos. As it was, Kuroo is pretty busy anyways, and Kenma had worked hard to keep his personal life separate from his public life.

(Even if Fukunaga was a comedian now, and regularly made fun of him in his shows.)

But Kenma hadn’t even told his audience that he liked men. Now they all knew that he had a boyfriend. 

“You’re really sick, so I decided to stream,” Kenma says lamely.

Kuroo blinks at that. “Wait. Did…did I just…”

Kenma nods.

“Sorry,” Kuroo mumbles, suddenly looking tiny. “I didn’t realize.”

Kenma just stares at Kuroo, trying to decide his next move. He could tell Kuroo to go and plan a video about it all later. He could ignore it, and pretend it never happened.

Or.

Acid hops off his shoulders in the ensuing silence, her paws landing softly on the ground before she walks over to rub herself against Kuroo’s legs.

“I’ll go sleep,” Kuroo says softly, shoulders slumping under his quilt. He tugs the ends closer around him before turning to leave. 

Kenma runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath.

“Do you want to introduce yourself to everyone?” he blurts out.

“Huh?” Kuroo freezes, shoulders tensing just slightly under the quilt.

“You can join the stream, if you want,” Kenma says. “I was playing Persona 5, but I can take a break. Or, well, you can watch me.”

Kuroo turns around and looks around the room. “W-where would I sit?” he asks, nervous. Like he doesn’t quite believe that it’s real. 

In response, Kenma scoops Pie into his arms and stands up. “Come here, you big baby.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen. “Are… Are you sure?”

Kenma very determinedly does not let himself look at the chat. He doesn’t want to know what everyone is saying. Still, Shouyou, Lev, and Tora are probably fighting people in the comments. They’ve always been quick to defend him like that. 

“Sit, before I change my mind.”

Kuroo swallows, then ducks under one of the lights and makes his way through Kenma’s set-up. He eyes the chair for a moment, then plops down in it.

Pie wriggles her way out of Kenma’s arms and joins Acid in staring at them in the doorway.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Kuroo asks, opening his arms.

Kenma smiles and settles himself into Kuroo’s embrace. “Alright, this is my boyfriend. He’s sick right now, so save your questions for later.”

The chat, predictably, goes wild. Kenma scans the flood of messages and laughs. 

“Yes. I decided to stream because he was sick, and he’s supposed to be resting.” Kenma glares at Kuroo, who just smiles lazily at him. “I had hoped that he’d stay asleep the whole time, since he barely slept at all last night.”

“I got lonely,” Kuroo whines. “The cats abandoned me, and so did you.” 

“Anyways, where were we?” Kenma asks. “Oh, right. We’re finishing this scene. I have to finish fighting these people,” he adds for Kuroo’s benefit. 

Kuroo hums a little, and Kenma tries to kill the smile that curls up on his mouth. On screen, the protagonist and Morgana are frozen, trapped in combat. 

Kenma sighs. “The stream’s probably going to end soon, though,” he says, reaching up to pat Kuroo’s messy bedhead. “I’ve got to go take care of this one.” To Kuroo, he adds, “Let me finish this battle and I’ll get you soup, okay?”

Kuroo nods as Kenma unpauses the game. It might be a fight, but he gets the sense that he’s supposed to lose. Try as he might, nothing seems to be working against the shadows this time. A blast from the bicorn shadows finally knocks the protagonist and Morgana out. They’re both pinned down by Kamoshida, helpless and unable to do anything. 

Next, Kamoshida starts villain monologuing, cheerfully explaining how he went through the trouble of injuring Ryuji’s leg and spreading rumors about his family. Ryuji fires back in anger. 

“I hate him,” Kenma hisses. “What a jerk.” 

“Kick his ass,” Kuroo tells him, eyebrows scrunching in anger. 

“Once this scene is over.”

There’s a music shift and Ryuji shouts, “Stop looking down at me with that stupid expression on your face!” 

“Oh, cool,” Kenma says. “A shift.” 

On screen, Ryuji starts screaming. 

"You made me wait quite a while. You seek power, correct?” a voice says. Ryuji is still screaming. 

“That looks painful,” Kuroo remarks. Kenma nods in agreement, focused on the scene unfolding before him.

“Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc… ? The ‘other you’ who exists within desires it thus…I am thou , thou art I... There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!" 

Captain Kidd blasts out from behind Ryuji in a show of blue light and loud yelling. Ryuji grins, and Kenma can’t help the grin that crosses his own face. 

“Finally, I can get rid of this dude,” Kenma says. 

“Let’s get him... Captain Kidd!” Ryuji shouts. 

“Okay, one short battle and then we’ll get you back to bed,” Kenma says, clicking as fast as he can to get the Guard Captain down. “Huh, I see.” 

Kuroo is blessedly quiet as Kenma spends the next few minutes blasting down the Guard Captain and testing out the new powers of Captain Kidd. Eventually, red crosses the screen, and the Guard Captain ponders his weakness.

“That’s what you get for siding with scum like Kamoshida,” Ryuji says. Kuroo huffs a laugh, brushing against Kenma’s neck. 

“Get their asses, I got yo flower,” Kuroo says, and now it’s Kenma’s turn to laugh. He relaxes into Kuroo’s arms. 

“Battle’s over, Kuro,” he replies. “You don’t need to hold anything for me.” He turns back to the camera. “On that note, I think I’m going to end the stream and take care of my boyfriend.” Kenma smiles at the camera and starts to wave, but Kuroo grabs his hand and entwines their fingers together. 

“But your fans want to know about me,” Kuroo whines.

“Fine.” Kenma sighs. “I’ll look through inventory then, and see what else I need to take care of.” His eyes flick over to the chat. “Let’s see…did Kuroo name the cats? Yes. He’s a huge chemistry nerd. Docosohexaenoic acid is found in fish, and cats eat fish, so hence the name. Apple Pie…” Heat rises to his cheeks. “I like apple pie.”

“It’s your favorite,” Kuroo adds.

Kenma nods. “He also decided that they were going to be our little empresses.”

“They deserve nothing but the best.” There’s a small, content hum, and then Kuroo adds, “We should get another cat.”

Kenma isn’t actually opposed to the idea. He might not have properly considered the pros and cons of getting another cat, but maybe they could get one with a normal name...or not, considering who Kuroo is. 

“What would you name it?” he asks, unsure of whether or not he actually wants to hear the answer.

“Empress Nekoma Volleyball Club,” Kuroo says, too quick for this to be a new idea. “You can call her Volleyball for short.”

Kenma can’t believe his ears. “That’s even dumber than Empress Docosohexaenoic Acid.”

“See, he’s so mean,” Kuroo whines to the camera. “Empress — or Emperor, if we end up with a male cat — Nekoma Volleyball Club pays homage to our teenage years and to our love of volleyball. It’s perfect.”

“You mean, your love of volleyball.”

Kuroo scoffs. “I bet if I suggested we name our third cat Empress Karasuno Volleyball Club you’d do it.”

Kenma pauses to think it over. “A crow is a terrible name for a cat.”

“So? We already have one named after fish acids.”

“This is why Acid hates you,” Kenma tells him. “Your naming skills suck.”

“Even when I’m dying, I get no appreciation,” Kuroo grumbles, hiding his face in Kenma’s hair. “Both she and Empress Apple Pie abandoned me to play with you. And now you’re telling me mean things.”

“Come up with a better name for our next cat, and I’ll consider letting us get one.”

Kuroo hums for a moment. “Empress Kodzuken is nice,” he says suddenly, reading off the chat. “Your fans have great taste.”

“All of you are canceled,” Kenma says drily. “We’re not naming a cat Empress Kodzuken.”

“Empress Fukunaga Shohei Tells Me More About Kodzuken’s Life Than Kenma Himself is a funny one,” Kuroo remarks, a laugh bubbling up in his throat. “I like your fans! We should do this more often.”

“That name is worse. I’ll go with Empress Nekoma Volleyball Club.”

“Empress Astaxanthin Face is good,” Kuroo says. “Oh, wait, that’s from Yaku. I think he’s just insulting me.”

“Hi, Yaku,” Kenma says. “How’s Russia? Are they treating you well?”

**DemonYakuMorisuke: yes!!**

**DemonYakuMorisuke: also fuck you Kuroo my naming skills are great**

“We’d need a red cat if we wanted Astaxanthin Face,” Kenma mumbles. “Anyways, are you ready to call it quits?”

“Only if you let us get a third cat. I want to see your fans.”

“You’re sick. We can’t just get another cat right now. And you need to rest.”

“Empress Battle at the Trash Heap,” Kuroo reads, ignoring every one of Kenma’s points. “Oh, that’s from Shrimpy. What do you think of Empress Schrodinger?”

“That’s horrible. Does anyone else have things they want to know, or can I take Kuroo and make him rest?” Kenma glares at the camera. “We’re not even doing anything at this point.”

“I hope someone starts a compilation of you talking about me,” Kuroo says. “I like watching those.”

“The real reason I didn’t share the fact that I have a boyfriend: he’d force his way into running fan clubs,” Kenma grumbles. “Did you know he regularly looks for compilations of my face?”

“There’s some good ones out there,” Kuroo agrees. “Maybe I’ll steal his Twitter and post the links.”

Kenma can already feel the headache forming at the thought. “Please don’t. We’re going to go before he says any more stupid things. Thank you for joining, have a good rest of your day–KURO!”

That last bit is a yelp, borne of Kuroo suddenly digging his fingers into Kenma’s sides. “Stop that,” Kenma hisses. “I’ll see all of you later. Hopefully without the boyfriend.”

"So mean,” Kuroo whines, but Kenma’s already waving at his camera and ending the stream. It’s time for him to take care of Kuroo, anyways. 

"Get up,” Kenma orders, hopping off of Kuroo’s lap. “You really do need to sleep. You haven’t slept for more than an hour at a time.”

“I do feel like shit,” Kuroo agrees. “But I wanted to spend time with you.”

“So go rest and I’ll heat up the soup Akaashi brought over yesterday,” Kenma replies. “Sound good?”

“Yes.” Kuroo stands up, wraps his quilt around him, and smiles. “Sorry for interrupting your stream, kitten.”

“Yeah, well.” Kenma looks down at his socked feet. “It’s fine. We’ll do it again, when you’re not sick, okay?”

He doesn’t have to look up to know that Kuroo is beaming.

“Now go to bed,” Kenma says, glaring at Kuroo. “I’ll bring you soup.”

“Will you feed it to me?” 

“Last I checked, your hands still worked,” Kenma snaps. 

Kuroo grins and disappears into their bedroom. Kenma watches him go, a small smile playing on his face. He’ll probably give in and feed Kuroo anyways. All things considered, it’s not the worst way to spend Valentine’s Day.

So he turns to the kitchen. After all, he really does have a sick boyfriend to care for. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! feel free to drop a comment/kudos on ur way out! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://itachiyamaas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
